enigmauniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Perdragon
Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs. Eye Color: Grey Hair/Headfur Color: Brown Skin/Fur Color: Grey Place of Birth: Felis Siyon, Katia Profession: Professor of Temporal Dynamics, Enigma University - Chief Researcher, Project Tempus, Enigma University Military Record: Lieutenant, Siyon Enforcers (Retired), 2288-2293 Degrees: BS Physical Sciences, MS Temporal Physics, ScD/PhD Temporal Physics & Dynamics, Enigma University Arthur Perdragon was born on March 9th, 2271, at Saint Callista's Hospital in the Enforcer Square district of Felis Siyon, the capital of the Katian Empire. His parents, Uther and Elaine, were both part of the Enforcers, a paramilitary force that served as both SWAT team and self-defense force for Felis Siyon. Charged with foiling both acts of terrorism and organized crime within the capital, they faced danger on a daily basis. Uther viewed himself as a warrior-philosopher, and ensured that Arthur was well-educated in all subjects. Elaine was also a compassionate, spiritual she-kat, and instilled in the young kat a sense of wonder and reverence for the Universe. When Arthur was fifteen, his father was killed in the line of duty while foiling the efforts of the Katscratch crime family when they attempted to extort high-ranking Imperial officers. The confrontation ended in a firefight that took the lives of both the crime boss and Lieutenant Perdragon. Elaine retired shortly thereafter. Arthur joined the Enforcers as soon as he was able, at age seventeen, in his father's memory. His inherent brilliance, combined with an Enforcer's Scholarship, allowed him to enroll at Enigma University, a legendary center of learning off the coast of Felis Siyon. Living on-campus at EU, he commuted back and forth to the city, trying to be a full-time student and full-time Enforcer. The young Perdragon quickly became frustrated with his lack of time. As part of his Physics course, he learned of the growing field of Temporal Dynamics, the study of how time flows and changes. He shortly declared himself a Physics major, minoring in Philosophy, as a philosophical mind helps when contemplating temporal shifts. At age twenty-two, he retired from the Enforcers, feeling he had done his father justice. He continued going to school, throwing himself headlong into the life of a scholar, obtaining his master's degree in Temporal Physics, then began his doctorate work. While in the midst of his doctorate studies, a murder occurred on-campus. A classmate of his was found dead in his dormitory, and the campus police wanted to declare it a suicide. Perdragon new better, and used his Enforcer training to help find out the truth and catch his friend's killer. After this, he gained a reputation as a problem-solver, willing to brave dangers to help out others. At age twenty-eight, he completed his thesis, "On the Compression of Time in Sub-Dimensional Spaces", which argued that temporal dilation in subspace pockets was variable, not fixed, as was the common belief. The thesis was very well-recieved, and for a third time he passed through EU's Matriculation Chamber, earning his doctorate. The new Doctor Perdragon was immediately offered a research position to prove his theories, and he accepted, provided he could also teach to supplement his income. Now, at age twenty-nine, he teaches Temporal Dynamics, known as Professor Perdragon to hundreds of physics students. When not teaching, the Professor works in his research lab on Project Tempus, an attempt to solve the problem of temporal compression and create a stable form of time travel. ... He has also been known to do a little world-saving from time to time...